Stand in the Rain
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: a Pinch-hit for the theme song challenge RnR!


Pinch Hit for

Character : JJ

Song: Stand in the rain - Super chick

Stand in the Rain

Jennifer Jareau had always thought of herself as a strong woman, prided herself for it really. Tonight however, that wasn't the case.

Three days ago she'd received a call from the chief of police in Seattle Washington. Recently there had been a string of murders. Four prostitutes in three weeks, all blonde and in their mid to late 20's. The Unsub was a Jack the ripper copycat, copying everything down to a tee. The local resident's were starting to panic and the police weren't getting any where. After presenting the case to the team Hotch made the decision that they would fly out right away. The first day they hadn't really had time to do much. They'd split up and investigated the crime scenes and victims homes.

The Second day hadn't been really helpful either, they'd looked over the existing reports and re-interviewed the victims families as well as the people who' d discovered the bodies. This along with the work they'd accomplished the day before had helped them establish a complete profile. The profile had been given to the local cops that night, and a press conference had been set up for the next morning.

The press conference had gone well as always, after the press conference Her, Reid, and Prentiss had returned to the station to monitor the phones and review the case files some more. Hotch Morgan and Rossi had split up to review the crime scenes one more time. Hundreds of calls came in and a few of them seemed like they may be legit. Those tips had been investigated but came up empty. Around 10:30 the team headed back to the hotel to try and get some sleep. The break was much needed by everyone, they were all frustrated by how quiet this unsub had been since they arrived.

Presently, JJ was sitting in her room trying to figure out some kind of break. The silence of the room and her exhaustion finally takes it's toll on her hours later as she drifts of to sleep .

A knock at her door wakes her not to long after she falls asleep. She groans and stretches the tense muscles of her neck as she walks to the door. Still groggy from sleep she just assumes it's some one from the team and opens the door.

As the door opens a petite blond with a panicked look in her eyes is forced through the door followed closely by a deranged looking man holding a knife. The blonds' hands and mouth are covered in duct tape and she has blood dripping down the left side of her face. As she's pushed through the door she loses her balance and falls into JJ's arms.

"Oh my god." JJ exclaims as she catches the woman and stares up at the man. He has a blue baseball cap pulled low over his eyes and he is breathing heavily.

"this one's all your fault" he sneers and waves the knife at the two women. JJ quickly scans the room to see if her gun or phone are within reaching distance, Naturally they aren't which means she would have to try and talk this guy down. She swiftly maneuvers the shaky crying blond behind her and prepares to confront the unsub.

"It was you , who killed those girls." she states, her voice strong. She slowly moves toward the table as she speaks hoping to get just close enough to reach it.

"don't act like they were innocent, they were whores like that one, spreading their legs for anyone with a few extra dollars." the unsub scowls and wipes his brow using his free hand. When he does his cap gets pushed up a little and it finally dawns on JJ why he seemed familiar.

"oh my god you're a cop you where there when we presented the profile." she frowns. "officer….Michaels"

" ahh chalk one up for the fed" he smiles wickedly " now stop moving." he pulls a gun out from his waist band and points it at her head and drops the knife. It slides her way just enough for her to kick it behind her for the other blond to free her hands.

"okay, just give me the and we'll talk, just tell me what you want." JJ holds her hand out just in case he hands the gun over.

"yeah right we both know that's not going to happen." He laughs and waves the gun around. " now, first I want you to tell Nikki back there to stop crying it's really getting annoying.

Okay, okay JJ thinks to herself, now I know the girls name. I just need to find a way to get us out of here unharmed.

After doing as he said she turns back to him. "okay, what do you want me to do." she tries again.

"I want you and the rest of you're little FBI buddies to leave town and let me get back to doing my job. Someone needs to do something about these parasites."

"okay okay, I can do that. Just put the gun down no one needs to get hurt. I just need to grab my ." before she finishes her sentence her phone starts to ring.

"Nikki get he phone and hand it to miss Jareau. And go sit on the bed" Officer Michaels orders. The frightened blond does what he says and rushes to the bed. JJ looks at the caller ID to see who is calling.

"who is it?" he demands

" agent Hotchner."

"answer it." he walks over to where Nikki is sitting and points the gun at her. Both Nikki and JJ's eyes go wide as he does so .

"Please just put the gun down." JJ begs.

"ANSER THE PHONE." he yells. Nikki Begins crying again. "SHUT UP!" he yells to he and pushes the gun even harder against her temple. JJ quickly answers the phone hoping to calm Officer Michaels down.

"hey Hotch," she tries to keep her voice normal. " sorry about that I fell asleep.

"that's fine." Hotch replies on the other end of the phone. "I just heard from Garcia she thinks she knows who the unsub is all she said was it was someone involved with the investigation. We're meeting in my room in five minutes."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you about that. We've given the cops all the information they need to get this guy and I got a call from Kansas city I think we need to head there ASAP.

" JJ what do you mean you know, Garcia said I was her first call and I just got off the phone with her thirty seconds ago."

"yes, I'm sure Hotch." JJ continues hoping he would pick up on the fact that something wasn't right.

"JJ you're not making sense. What call from Kansas city. Is everything okay. " Hotch asks confused.

"no, 10 am should be fine. Just go ahead and let the rest of the team know." she continues, the look on Officer Michaels' face was making her nervous.

"JJ I'm coming over there."

"sounds good I'll see you in the morning." she tries not to show her relief in knowing someone was on their way. Now she just needed to stall a few minutes.

"nicely done, now give me the phone." Officer Michaels smiles at her. She carefully holds the phone out for him to take. When he jerks the phone from her hand she backs over towards the table where she had been working earlier. The vase sitting on I t would have to do for a weapon if necessary.

"what now?"

"where are your handcuffs?" he asks. Nikki sat completely still her eyes pleading to JJ to help her.

" the safe with my gun and badge."

"that's not going to work." he shakes his head and sits there in silence thinking. The tension in the room is so thick it's almost suffocating. Just then there is a knock at her door causing all three of them to jump. "not a sound " the whispers threateningly.

The three of then wait silently till the knocking stops.

"what did you do." Michaels stalks toward her in a full blown rage having knocked Nikki out with a blow to her head courtesy of his gun., he jabs the gun into her side painfully and she lets out a gasp.

"nothing, I just did what you said."

"bullshit, whose at the door." he pushes the gun in deeper.

"I, I don't know." she hisses in pain, if she did get out of this there was definitely going to be a bruise.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." she insists jus t as her phone begins to ring.

"go over to the bed." he pushes her in that direction never removing the gun. She follows orders and tries to remain calm. No doubt that was Hotch and when she didn't answer he would force his way in, hopefully with back up.

When they approach the bed he picks up the phone and checks the caller ID.

"Hotchner." he sneers, "what did you do and don't lie to me." the phone starts ringing a second time as she answers.

"Nothing I swear, I just told him we were needed in Kansas city in the morning."

"Liar. I hate liars, even more than I hate whores. " He pulls the trigger luckily she had seen the look in his eye and jerked away enough that she only sustains a flesh wound from the bullet. Still she acts like it's worse and gasps as she falls to the ground. He steps over to her and she kicks his feet out from under him the gun falls out of his hand. She crawl over beating him to he gun and turns it on him, she pulls the trigger hitting him right in the heart just as Morgan breaks the door down and the team comes running in guns drawn she hears them talking to her but she can't quite form the words to answer them. Michaels' lifeless body lies on the ground half on top of her as she struggles to get up. The weight of Michaels' dead body and the pain radiating from her side keep her from being able to get up. Morgan rushes over and Moves Michaels' body while Prentiss Helps her up and Reid and Rossi hurry over to check on a still unconscious Nikki.

"God JJ are you okay." Prentiss asks as she helps her into a chair.

"yeah, Nikki, how is Nikki?' JJ manages to ask. Prentiss removes JJ's discard jacket from earlier and presses it against JJ's wound before answering.

"Rossi and Reid are checking on her. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Prentiss asks soothingly. JJ just shakes her head no.

"Okay Hotch is calling the cops and an ambulance, they'll be here in a minute.

Four hours later JJ stands outside in the parking lot of their hotel. The police had arrived and everyone had given their statements, her and Nikki had been taken to the hospital. She had been cleaned and stitched up, the doctor had wanted to keep her overnight just in case but to her insistence she had been checked out and sent home. Nikki had regained consciousness shortly after they got to the hospital, she had a minor cut on her forehead as well as a bruise where she had been hit on he head. The doctor had kept her over night to treat her for shock. Hotch had taken care of everything else and they were scheduled to leave at ironically 10 that morning. The rest of the team were in their rooms sleeping, she was supposed to be doing the same. The hotel had given her a new room, a private suit even but she couldn't sleep so she had walked out side. It was pouring rain but she didn't care. Honestly, it felt really good. Her emotions were all over the place, the part she really couldn't get her head around was that she had just opened the door and let him in, she had let a serial killer into her room with out so much as a thought. She had come so close to being killed tonight. She had learned a lot tonight, she really needed to sleep but for now she was going to stand in the rain, cry, let all her frustration out. Then tomorrow she would start over on new ground, stronger ground.

THE END


End file.
